


Goldilocks

by Meicdon13



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-14
Updated: 2007-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Tatsumi's favorite parts of Watari is his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldilocks

One of Tatsumi’s favorite things about Watari was his hair. It was long and golden, waves upon waves of sunshine flowing down the scientist’s back.

Another thing about Watari’s hair that Tatsumi liked was its smell. Sometimes, it smelled like honey, sometimes it smelled like summer, and sometimes it smelled like sunflowers.

And it was soft as well. Soft and silky and smooth and all the other words you could use to describe it.

But the one time that Tatsumi didn’t like Watari’s hair was when it snagged on the frames of his eyeglasses. He sighed as he untangled it.


End file.
